Show and Tell
by Twelvepercent
Summary: Arnold decides to share something really special during "show and tell" in his 5th grade classroom.


**Here's a short cute story about Arnold and Helga. Enjoy.**

**These characters belong to Craig Bartlett.**

"Okay class! It's Friday afternoon and you know what that means, bring out your special objects and get ready for show and tell!" and overly excited grade school teacher, Mr. Simmons, exclaimed.

For a moment the quiet class erupted in small talk and loud rustling of backpacks being opened.

"Okay, Harold, we'll start with you. Then Arnold, and then Stinky." Harold had already made his way to the front of the class room with a model airplane.

Arnold quickly retrieved a trinket from the green-eyed people he met in San Lorenzo from his pocket. He caressed it in his hands while his mind preoccupied itself with a conversation he had with his secret girlfriend that day in the cafeteria.

They met at the vending machines so their meeting wouldn't look too unusual to their classmates. Helga, with the most abused dollar bill she could find, pretended to be having trouble with the machine so she could talk to Arnold as long as possible without anyone noticing. "Aren't you tired of having to meet in janitors' closets, dark corners, and vending machines in secret, Helga? Don't you think life would be much easier if we would just tell everyone that we are going out?"

"No way, this is for our own good," the machine spit out her dollar for the tenth time. "Trust me, Arnoldo, it's best if we just keep this on the down low. I have a reputation to uphold." Her eyebrow furrowed in frustration. Arnold couldn't help but admire her long blond hair and her pink dress. He thought that color really suited her.

"You're not ashamed of me or anything, are you?" Arnold asked solemnly, looking down at the dollar in his own hands.

Helga inhaled deeply, "Arnold, of course I'm not. You are my everything. I'm just afraid of what our class might do or say once they find out I'm not the tough girl they think I am."

"I think you'll be surprised, Helga. I'm sure everyone would be happy to see your kind side." Arnold smiled reassuringly. "They'll find out sooner or later."

Helga groaned. She pulled out a crisp dollar from her backpack and put it in the vending machine. She immediately retrieved her granola bar. "I just don't think I'm ready yet." She smiled to her secret boyfriend and walked away to rejoin her best friend, Phoebe, at her table.

"Arnold! Now it's your turn for show and tell. Please make your way to the front of the class with what you brought today." Arnold's attention was brought back to his classroom when he heard his name called by Mr. Simmons.

He looked at his trinket when he suddenly got a great idea. He decided to thrust it back in his pocket as he walked to the front of the fifth-grade classroom. He was silent for a few moments, thinking of the right words to say.

"Instead of an object, I would like to make an announcement for show and tell today," Arnold said nervously. At first he looked down at his feet until finding the courage to look at Helga, straight in the eyes. He was blushing.

"I love Helga G. Pataki," Arnold said with a confident voice. The class room fell completely silent, students had their jaws agape, and a certain blond girl looked at Arnold, terrified.

"Wow, I recon Arnold has been bullied so much that he's lost his marbles," Stinky commented.

"What?" Sid looked at Stinky confusingly. "Poor Arnold. Is this some prank?"

"Please class, settle down. I for one think that what Arnold had to share with us today was very special." Simmons added.

"I keep forgetting Helga is even a girl!" said Harold with a laugh. Helga responded in an infuriating growl but was distracted when Arnold added another confession.

"Actually, Helga and I have been going out in secret ever since our trip to San Lorenzo." Arnold said this with an apologetic smile. He could tell that Helga was getting angry and he would pay for this later.

"ARNOLD AND HELGA SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" bellowed Harold with a roar of laughter.

"Shut it, pig boy, or I'll make it feel like you fell from a tree," Helga threatened to Harold from her desk. She balled her hand into a fist and shook it in the air. Her face was a deep shade of crimson and her eyes were fearful.

"I simply cannot believe this," Rhonda said with a smirk.

"I don't care what you all think! I'll have you know that I love Arnold too!" Helga yelled. She quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment.

The class roared with laughter. Helga could only sit at her chair in an almost fetal position while Arnold stood at the front of the classroom with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Okay class! Quiet down," Mr. Simmons was trying to gain control of his class once again. "Please Arnold, take your seat. Rhonda, you are up next. Please share what's so special to you with the class."

As Arnold took his seat, he felt the heat of his classmate's glares and he could hear whispers of gossip and giggles around the classroom. Sitting down, he turned back making eye contact with Helga mouthing the words, "don't you feel better now?" He was actually quite embarrassed and unsure of the actions he just took.

Helga glared at him and reached for her notebook and her purple pen. Arnold turned his head towards the front of the class as she scribbled away. He felt a note get thrown at his large head.

He turned to Helga with a smile but she continued to glare back at him. He opened her note and found a surprisingly lengthy letter. He was amazed that she could write so much in so little time. Her literary abilities never ceased to amaze him.

_Dear Arnold, my beloved football-headed idiot,_

_Your boldness is admirable. I'm so thankful that you have the courage to stand in front of our peers and express your love for me. When I heard those words escape your lips, I nearly died of ecstasy and glee. You really love me! You more than "like me, like me" but you said, with such confidence and strength, you love me! I feel as if I could fly or scream from the rooftops. _

_But don't think you are getting off that easy._

_I still have so much damage control to do now that our classmates know I'm capable of such a serious emotion such as love. This week will be especially difficult as I try to reestablish my self as head-honcho of PS 118. For that, you owe me a triple-fudge banana split and a movie. Is that a date? _

_Love, Helga_

Arnold laughed to himself and turned towards Helga. "It's a date," he said with a smile.

**So this is the second story I wrote about Hey Arnold. I know it's short but I like keeping my stories this size. As I continue to write more of these, just note that in my head, every single one of these stories are ultimately the same long story of how I think Arnold and Helga's relationship grew after San Lorenzo. So don't expect me to write another story about how Arnold and Helga made their relationship public unless I really feel this story needs to be redone. **

**-Twelvepercent :D**


End file.
